


A Boeshane Christmas

by AwatereJones



Series: Boeshane Mail Order Mate Series [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Drama, Family, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So I am kicking off the Christmas stories for you.  It's the first Christmas for the little family, there will be several more one-shots or shorts throughout the Christmas period for you all, hopefully helping get you in the mood. I don't really have to introduce this one do I? I will say it's not a traditional Christmas to be sure, not with the Saxon family buying land next door. Yes, yes. there will be SMUT!





	1. Chapter 1

Jack woke up first that morning with a hard-on that wouldn't quit.

He looked over at the baby, sleeping like only the innocent can.

It had been so hot the night before that they had stripped off and slept with just the sheet for modesty. The sheet had been kicked off with the heat and Jack had wondered when this summer was going to quit. Having a season per year sucked!

He looked at Ianto and he looked so vulnerable in his naked state.

His chest hair glistened in the soft light covering those sweet breasts.

The smell of their coupling mere hours ago still in the air.

Jack moved his legs apart and slid in between them. He then positioned his big cock at his entrance and slowly filled him with his shaft.

Ianto was still loose from the night before's cuddling and Jack sighed softly with pleasure.

Ianto moaned as he stirred and then he looked up and smiled at Jack.

Jack reached for him and pulled Ianto toward him as his cock sank all the way in his arse. Jack fucked him slowly at first and then picked up the pace.

Ianto was moaning and groaning as Jack fucked him thoroughly. Ianto kept waiting for him to cum and for him to slow down but Jack was relentless and he kept fucking.

Ianto orgasmed countless times as his body thrashed about and lifted off the bed.

His arse was drenched with cum and Jack's cock slid easily in and out of his hole. Finally he screamed during an extreme climax and his body seemed to go limp.

"Jack, please stop no more. I can't cum anymore. Let me rest, please," Ianto begged.

Jack laughed softly, but obliged his thoroughly debouched mate, sliding from the bed to wash and dress, heading out for the surprise he had waiting.

Ianto woke to the smell of fresh pine, sitting up and groaning at the sensation as his arse contracted.

A tree in the home?

In a summer year?

Then Jack had a small box he had retrieved from the barn where the tree had been hidden and to Ianto's delight glass baubles were being removed to go on the tree.

"Oh! You celebrate?" Ianto asked with glee, sliding from the bed to help and Jack was taken with the naked man reaching for a high branch.

It took Jack a few moments to realise that it was the first time Ianto had willingly walked around naked.

A milestone.

The scars on Ianto's body were more obvious in the light pouring in through the window and Jack knew he was seeing an angel as Ianto sang softly while he decorated the tree.

"Ianto" he said softly, and Ianto swung to face him, his face open with joy.

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Twypsn" he snorted, then looked down with surprise only just realising he was not in his nightshirt.

"You look beautiful" Jack assured him as he walked over to run his hands over the smooth skin, "So fuckable."

"Stop it!" Ianto blushed prettily as he looked down, seeing Jack was willing to back up the claim.

A little snuffle put paid to that and Ianto rushed over to lift Blu to his shoulder, feeling the little fingers scrabbling at his skin.

Jack watched as his son fed, nuzzling the small pert breasts he agreed were suckable.

Once Blu was settled Jack leaned in and whispered, "I have a gift for you."

Ianto snorted as he slapped at him, hissing that Blu was not asleep yet and Jack laughed at the insinuation.

"No, I mean a real gift darling" Jack chuckled, pulling Ianto to the window and pointing.

Ianto sighed and peered out, his eyes widening as he looked out at the wondrous thing sitting in the yard and he ran outside with glee, making Jack laugh as it still hadn't occurred to his beloved that he was naked.

Ianto stood by the pretty land hopper with shaking hands sliding over the large skirts, the bright red paintwork gleaming.

"Gray and I agreed that some of the money made from the sale of the old acreage should go toward making life easier for you and Blu …and …well, other children that may come" Jack grinned.

"More" Ianto sighed, "I would love more."

"And I will love making them with you" Jack leered but Ianto was too happy to chastise him.

"Speaking of which, I left Blu unattended!" Ianto gasped running back inside and Jack got to see that lovely taught arse flash again.

"Let him have his sleep, we will have something to eat and then you can learn the controls while we go visit Gray for dinner" Jack promised as Ianto squealed with glee.

"Just one thing first darling."

"Yes Jack?"

"Clothes?"

Ianto's shriek woke the baby and Jack enjoyed a wee cuddle as he watched the mad thing flap about the dirt cabin with horror.

Gods, he was such a lucky man.


	2. new family

Ianto had a natural grace that was easily translated to the controls, making the hopper skim like a flat stone across a pond.

Jack leaned back to check his beloved child, a wee puckered mouth as Blu slumbered in his safety basket complete with a collapsible shade that meant their wee dumpling was safe and sound as he snoozed, seeming to enjoy the motion of the hopper.

Jack knew Ianto hated horse riding and had been his usual unfailing self as he had ridden the wee bay without complaint but seeing the joy in his face now Jack knew he had been unfair to his mate.

Ianto was delicate, gentle and refined.

Living in mud.

This ground hopper had been something he and Gray had talked about for some time, the sale of the land to the new couple made without fanfare late last year and once the first instalment of money had been released Jack had drooled over farm machinery as his brother had as always, thought of the wee man.

Blu didn't enjoy the back pack and got motion sick on the horse, here he was sublimely happy.

"Jack?"

Ianto's voice of warning had Jack swinging around to see the new family walking along the pathway, surprising him as they lived further out and must have been walking since dawn.

Ianto powered the hopper down and coasted to a halt beside them, leaning over to look at the little boy who was gaping with awe at it.

"Santa gave it to me early" Ianto gushed and the child's face lit up as he turned to his father.

"I told you!" he said pulling at his sleeve, "Santa does come here!"

"We'll see son" the man sighed, "We are a bit further, it may be too far."

Jack herd the true warning and wondered how much savings they had left, another year before their crops would bear fruit …literally.

"We are heading into town to dine with my Brother" Jack said softly as he also took in the size of the wife's belly, "Please ride with us. We are neighbours, would be nice to get to know each other."

The man hesitated but the wife did not, swinging the little boy up and he gave a little bark of delight when he spied Blu, scrambling across the wide seat to peer in and croon.

"That's Blu" Ianto said proudly, "He likes singing."

As the man helped his wife up and then lifted a little girl they hadn't even noticed hiding in her mother's skirts, the little boy started singing softly, reaching out to stroke Blu's curls.

"OK babe, you need…."

Ianto growled softly, letting Jack know that he didn't need direction in front of guests and the hopper rose gracefully as her skirt swelled and they were soon skipping again.

"So cool" the wee boy sighed happily.

"Santa was very pleased with you" the man said, a touch of spite revealing that he knew he was riding in his own hard earned money and Jack glanced over as Ianto blanched.

Pity.

Would have been nice to have friends so close, but Jack could see that it was not going to happen.

"I'm Harold, this is Lucy. Our children are Delphania …Del for short and of course our boy here is Harry junior."

"Lovely" Ianto replied, "We have just Blu so far, but I hope to breed again soon. Nice to have them close in age like that, friends."

"You are a breeder!" Harold said with open surprise, "Out here?"

"He's mine" Jack mumbled and Ianto smiled, relaxing as he felt his mate's possessiveness invade the cabin.

"I am from New Wales, my lovely mate here is born and bred from here" Ianto tried for conversation, "What of you?"

"End of the line, Utopia" Lucy finally spoke, sighing to show her regret and Ianto made a small noise in his throat as he accepted how pretty and lush this land must be after that end of the world hole.

"Wonderful place to raise a family" Jack said with conviction, "like your crops, your children will flourish here."

"We hope so" Harold muttered, "We paid enough for the honour. And now I hear the marauders are in the next system. An unsettled time to be so far out."

"Marauders" Ianto whispered, his anxiety making his back straighten.

"We are safe here love" Jack soothed, "What could we have our here to attract them when the cities give off all that radiation they love."

"True" Ianto relaxed, Jack was right.

Still.

Ianto hoped Gray had what he had asked him to procure for Jack's gift this year.

Even if it was dim compared to this beauty.


	3. Opening gifts early

Gray welcomed them with glee, reaching eagerly for his nephew as he crooned and carried the basket into the cool house.

"Clara!" Jack said with surprise as a pretty woman shot out of the kitchen to snatch the baby off Gray.

"Hello Jack, Ianto."

"Hello Clara" Ianto said with glee, so pleased that the new school teacher had been noticed after all his attempts to push Gray in that direction.

They settled for the meal and Ianto's apple pie for desert as Ianto began to talk about the new family.

"Ah, he is a bit …er …caustic" Gray agreed, "I was glad when things were finalised, man gave me a headache with his weird mood swings."

"The children were sweet though" Ianto commented as he leaned across to replenish his mate's plate and Jack's look of adoration was not missed by his brother who watched those slender fingers cut Jack's food for him before returning to his own plate.

He wanted that.

A glance at Clara reassured him that she had not only seen the unconscious display of affection but she had liked it too. That in mind, Gray refilled her wine glass with a flourish that had her giggling.

Jack hadn't' seen the playful side of his brother since they lost their family and he was warmed by it, the hand softly landing in his lap was not unwelcome either as Ianto leaned back and burped softly with embarrassment.

"So. Gifts!" Gray declared as he pushed back from the table and went to collect a box of wrapped presents even as Ianto weakly protested that it was another week until Christmas.

Ianto was delighted with the pretty scarf that wrapped around a wide brimmed straw hat, bright and playful.

"Such pretty skin, I know you intend to help out in the harvesting again, I would hate to see you burn" Gray said with embarrassment.

"The Hopper was more than enough" Ianto blushed, "I am so spoilt."

"Now brother, this is for you" Gray placed it down, "Ianto had me procure it for you."

Jack opened it with interest, his hands stalling as he saw the gun box and he opened it with wonder to look at the ivory handle of the shiny Webley.

"Wow" he whispered.

"You know your trusty old one is tarnished and has those marks on it from when you dropped it in the rocks" Ianto said with excitement, "See? This is the same model, just new."

"It's lovely darling" Jack assured him, "I shall wear it with pride."

Ianto shone.

Gray was both touched and pleased with the waistcoat Ianto had hand sewn by candlelight, knowing the time and love that had gone onto it, standing to swap his current plain one for the pretty patchwork one with such a superior stitch.

"My father was a master tailor" Ianto said softly, "I learnt at an early age the importance of a good waistcoat."

"I shall wear this when I need extra luck" Gray beamed, "How can I not win a case in such a lovely display of love."

Ianto blushed as Jack reminded himself that it was his brother, not another suitor.

The preserves were a hit, as was the pretty hand woven basket Ianto had made with Martha's help for Clara …just in case she was there like.

Ianto hoped that this time next year, the gift for Clara from his brother-in-law might be a banding ring.

Once they were done Ianto kissed Jack and headed out to walk the boards with their son who was fussing in the afternoon heat, gaining attention from well-wishers who always enjoyed peeking at the young Harkness with his proud cleft chin declaring his bloodline.

Ianto entered the local store and exchanged pleasantries under the cool fan and allowed Blu some extra cuddles as the group of mates in there gushed and passed him around, a young man spending extra time gushing as his small bulge showed his successful mating.

"If you need advice, or just to talk to a fellow male mate" Ianto said gently, with affection. "I will gladly welcome you at my table for a cup of tea, anytime."

"Thank you" the man grinned, "I'm Andy. My mate and I are so nervous, it's our first."

"Same" Ianto grinned back, "This little one had me in twisted conniptions with all the thoughts of impending failure."

Andy slumped with relief as he was reassured that it was normal to doubt.

Ianto chose some little bits and pieces, so proud to be able to pay for them with credits, clicking from his preserves sold earlier in the month. The shop keeper loved the extra income as well, their agreement of 70/30 suiting both well.

Ianto had thought the lost crops and the need to preserve the remaining fruit and vegetables would drive him insane and Jack's suggestion to sell what they could not eat was inspired. It felt so good to provide.

With the lovely gifts for the Saxon children in the back of the hopper, they started for home before dusk.

Ianto's confidence brimming as he throttled up and let her fly.

Jack's laughter was snatched by the breeze as they skipped with such grace that the hopper hummed.

Yes, Gray had been right.

This had been a perfect gift for his love.


	4. shock

Jack buckled on his new Webley and strutted happily out to check the stock by the waterhole with his son also buckled on, leaving Ianto to head for the Saxon homestead with the gifts for the children, intending to say that Mr Saxon was correct in saying it was too far so Santa had dropped them off at the Harkness-Jones homestead instead.

Surely the man would let his children have them.

Right?

Ianto was humming and it suddenly occurred to him that the hopper might not bring pleasure so he powered it down behind a copse of trees, glad that he had left Blu strapped to his Daddy's chest helping check the stock.

It was overly warm and Jack will already have the wee fella sitting in the shade watching the cattle with interest. Like his Daddy, he loved watching the creatures amble about.

Ianto hefted the pillowslip full of goodies over a shoulder and headed towards the little clod cabin, humming softly.

He was almost there when he felt ….something.

It was instinct that made him hit the dirt seconds before a beat up hopper sped around the clod hill and Ianto knew with sickening clarity that they were marauders.

Also, the severed head on the front was Lucy Saxon.

NO.

The baby.

Ianto crawled painstakingly back to the hopper and dropped the pillowslip in the dirt, feeling around under the front seat with raw hope, renewed as his hands found the old piece of shirt wrapped around the old Webley where Jack had stowed it when he had replaced guns in his holster.

Thank the gods.

Ianto crawled back, ignoring the bites to his hand and knees, the small screaming egging him as he found at least one child still fighting to live.

Please Goddess guide me.

Ianto felt something in him shift and settle as he heard a small sob and he snarled silently as he got close enough to see the two children clinging to each other as their father defiantly spat at a man who proceeded to slice his head off with a large sword-like blade.

Ianto knew three things at once.

Firstly, they didn't have guns, only blades.

Secondly, the children were terrified and the little boy seemed injured.

Third?

Well, one of the men was looking straight at him with surprise.

Right.

Ianto thought back to the day on the train, the fear and the rush of adrenaline when Jack had entered.

He rose and fired, not bothering to aim and somehow he knew it was true, the man flying back as he swung the weapon to fire at the second one.

The third was running and the fourth already on their hopper trying to power it up.

Ianto looked at the little boy, his cheeks wet as he soothed his sister and strode forward, snarling with rage.

No mercy.

Ianto fired with deadly anger, finding relief as he checked the area and found no others.

"There was only them" Harry hiccupped as he pulled his sister away from their father's corpse.

"My hopper is in those trees over there" Ianto pointed, "Take her there and see if you can find some water in the side seat, it lifts up like a lid."

Harry nodded and Pulled Del away, soothing her as he whispered that they were going to be safe now.

_Ianto knew she was dead and he placed his hand on her stomach in the hope of feeling movement but she was cool. The poor wee soul gone before it even had a chance to live._

Ianto moved swiftly to secure the house and spit at the man who had killed the parents in front of the children, then returned to the hopper to find them asleep, curled into a little ball of woe.

The return journey to the homestead was morose and Ianto knew he was weeping for the poor little orphans, his mind reeling.

Jack would know what to do.

Right?

Ianto had faith in his mate.


	5. decisions

Jack heard the Hopper and frowned as he straightened up from where he had been checking the baby, striding out to tell him that he was working the engine too hard, but the words died in his throat as he saw the bedraggled mate stumbling towards him with wide eyes and bloody clothing.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto cried, clutching at him as he buried his face in Jack's neck, breathing in the goodness and calming scent of love.

"Easy baby" Jack soothed, seeing dirt on his hands and smelling sweat and fear.

"Marauders" Ianto whispered and Jack immediately turned to look in the direction they came from.

"Shit" Jack spat, looking back at the little bed under the shade of the veranda where their son slept.

"I shot them" Ianto choked out, "I did. I raised the gun and thought of you and I shot them. I killed them Cariad. I saw HIM and I fired, I killed them. Cariad I…"

Jack silenced him with a kiss, pouring love and strength into his mate as he rubbed his shoulders reassuringly, then he leaned back.

"It's OK" Jack soothed, "Go get Blu, we will go to Mickey and Martha's, they have a Vid-Com for emergencies. We can call the sheriff."

Ianto nodded and raced to scoop up the little boy, kissing him and crooning as he shot into the house before he ran back for the hopper, calling out to Janet to come hop up. No way was he leaving his dog behind.

Jack turned back from the driver's seat to see if the dog heard and looked down, seeing two little faces peering back up and his stomach hit his feet as he stared at their sad downturned mouths.

"Ianto? Where were the marauders?"

"They killed Mama and Papa" Harry whispered with a tear rolling down his cheek, "Mister Harkness-Jones shooted them and they are all dead too. Papa can whoop their butts in the place beyond the veil now."

"Yes Harry" Jack said softly, "Your Papa was a brave, strong man who will get revenge in the next life."

Harry nodded, satisfied with the response as Ianto clambered up and into the back, setting Blu with the children and letting Harry drag the capsule over to croon and smile weakly.

Ianto got snacks out of the basket he had hurriedly made up while Jack was speaking to the children and soon both children were tucked under his arms asleep in his lap.

Jack watched and felt such a wave of affection for his mate's lovely heart that he almost drove off the track, snorting at himself for his melancholy.

Martha fed the children more as wee Ifan got out the little rifle his Da had got him for Christmas the year before and patrolled outside in the yard waiting for the 'scummers' like a wee guard. Reassured that Ianto had shot them, Mickey was happy to let his son act as protector, seeing how the little girl looked adoringly at him. Toshiko was determined to help and helped her Mama make some tea then ran over to comfort Ianto who realised with surprise that he was still shaking.

"Its OK baby" Jack soothed again, hugging Ianto against him as he felt his mate shaking, like he might fly apart.

It had been his first killing.

"I am so proud of you" Jack said softly, "I am so damned proud to have such a brave mate, our son will know how brave his Dam is, how proud I am to have a lovely mate like you."

"Oh my poor heart" Ianto closed his eyes, laying his head on Jack's shoulder as he took strength from Jack, "Those poor children."

"They were planet hoppers" Mickey sighed as he joined the conversation; "The Sheriff is trying to contact family on one of the other off-world colonies but doesn't hold much hope. Apparently they didn't have much trail to go by. Both were only children and it will be a distant cousin or something that will eventually get found."

"I think we need to go visit Grey, let him know what's happened in person" Jack sighed, "He won't believe Blu is safe until he has a cuddle."

"I can't leave them" Ianto whispered looking over at the frightened children, "I need to keep them near, safe."

"OK" Jack sighed, rising and looking around with a morose acceptance that there would be two extras in his life for now.

A small hand slid into his hand he looked down at the little girl with surprise as she looked up at him with huge brown eyes. He had lifted her up for a cuddle before he even realised he was going to and carried her out to the Hopper as Ianto settled their baby for transport again with Harry.

Grey had already heard, standing on his front porch with open concern, slumping with relief as the Hopper swung down the street and hummed over to settle. A little face peered at him and he melted, lifting the little girl from Jack's lap as Clara came out and gasped with horror, running for the little boy who was trying to climb out to stay with his sister.

"Oh Clara" Ianto sighed, "What can we do for the poor wee waifs?"

Grey confirmed that there was not family found and Ianto wrung his hands as he looked at his mate.

"Er …it might be poor taste but they never made the final payment" Gray said to Jack as they stood outside watching the sunset, "You do realise that as of this moment, you own that land again."

Jack turned to look at him with horror, then in at the children.

"What about them?" Jack sighed, then watched Ianto's face as he leaned forward to wipe the little girl's face, the love and wonderment telling him a decision had already been made.

"Most of the money is still in the account, right?" Jack turned to his brother, "The second bidder, find out if they still want it and resell. I know it's a technicality that I can do that and make twice the money but I will need it if I am to keep them."

Gray's head shot up as he started at his brother and saw his resolve.

"Ianto wants a house, I promised a house" Jack said with growing resolve, "I need to build one as quickly as possible for my children."

"Jack" Gray placed a hand on Jack's arm, "I …well done. Yes. Well done."

Ianto looked at Jack through the window and smiled that gentle smile that only he earned.

Yes.

Sorted.


	6. holes and homes

Ianto was worried about Jack, the last few days he had spent working outside in the nearby field digging trenches and sinking fence posts in a strange figuration that made no sense.

Ianto wondered if they were getting pigs, maybe it would become a sty once he put sides on? Really, Ianto didn't understand a lot of what Jack did but it always seemed to work out in the end.

_Is that thunder?_

In the middle of the day at the end of a summer year when autumn was coming any month now, thunder was a surprise and Ianto canted his head as it seemed to grow closer.

The noise made Ianto rush from the house and yell for Jack, the children hiding under the large bed where they had known the only safely since their parent's deaths as the two men had cuddled them in the dark for the last three nights since their parents had been felled in front of them, Ianto knowing only too well the power of nightmares.

It was an industrial Hopper and Ianto was astonished to see the large homestead home perched on it, Jack running alongside it motioning with his hands as he called out instructions.

It was huge.

A double story house with a veranda, similar to Grey's but …oh so pretty with the fret work around the veranda posts and Ianto started to weep as it finally occurred to him that it was his.

Jack had brought home …a home.

The large crane attached to the huge flat bed lifted the house and it groaned softly as Ianto groaned along with it, the 'fence posts' Jack had been burying the last few days also finally explained and Ianto laughed as he watched it settle onto its foundations.

Jack proudly watched as Ianto approached, his hands up to his mouth and large eyes drinking it in.

Gray arrived with a second large hopper, loaded with furniture and Ianto recognised the lovely bed he and Jack had laid on while visiting at Grey's. Several other pieces looked heirloom and Ianto was now struggling to maintain some level of decorum as things were unloaded and carried into his house.

His house.

Jack called him up the steps and he hesitantly approached, pausing at the threshold as Jack clutched his elbow. He turned to look at Jack with open question.

Jack scooped him up and carried him over, keeping with ancient tradition as he carried his bride over the threshold for good luck and Ianto laughed as he clutched at his husband.

As they stood looking around to little faces appeared, Harry carefully carrying Blu in his arms.

"Oh my baby, I forgot you!" Ianto gasped kneeling and when Harry went to offer the baby he was surprised to get a kiss instead, "Let's go see what the bedrooms look like upstairs."

Harry took off with his sister, investigating and Jack motioned for Ianto to follow, finding them in a room that overlooked the meadow behind the house with a large round window.

"Harry?" Jack said softly, "Would you like to sleep in this room?"

Harry turned to look at him with surprise.

"You and your sister can share until she is a wee bit bigger then she can move to another room so you have one each" Jack explained, "When she's not so scared. Right?"

Harry's fear subsided as he started to comprehend that they were not being split up and he nodded silently, turning to look out the window again, seeing a cow wandering below staring at the house like an alien invasion was occurring.

"Our room is across the hall" Jack pointed, "You and Del can come over if there is a storm or weird stuff in the night. I know weird stuff happens. Ianto has bad dreams where memories make him think he is going to be hurt again. I understand that."

Harry nodded and Jack rose to look at Ianto, who was standing holding the baby with a lip wobble starting.

"You OK?"

"Jack, this is ….wow. Really? This is ours?" Ianto was still in shock and Jack grinned as he hugged him against his chest.

"All yours baby" he whispered.

"We're really keeping them?" Ianto's hope was raw and Jack's soft nod had him overflowing with delight.

"Oh Cariad."

Jack smiled and kissed his lovely mate, thanking the gods for their gifts.

"Merry Christmas."


	7. cocky

"I still can't believe it" Ianto sighed as he settled in the bed with open delight, wriggling about with a nakedness that had Jack overly attentive.

"It was Gray who found it, they wanted to put the new hopper track through the property so the old place was up for a fast sale. They even provided the moving skiff" Jack said as his hands slid around the soft curves unhindered by the usual linen between them.

We can afford it?" Ianto whispered and Jack considered lying, then remembered his decision to treat Ianto with more respect.

"The Saxton money paid for this, with a quick turnover sale we have the money for the next couple of years" Jack soothed, "More than enough for the children's education and clothing and such. I am going to pay the store a large sum so we are in credit for anything you need. OK?"

"We really are keeping them?" Ianto repeated his earlier question, still sure there was some stipulation. "What if someone comes for them?"

Jack knew this was not an option as Ianto's eyes filled, the thought of giving them up already causing him pain.

"I'm getting Gray to have a legal document written up, we go before the judge and legally adopt them" Jack promised, "We will fight if we must but we both know paperwork is law."

"Did you see little Del?" Ianto was gushing, "She was trying to sing for Blu, it was so sweet."

"She is definitely a wee heartbreaker" Jack smiled, starting hand movement again, "You smell so damned good."

"Mmmmm, the water tank had been filled" Ianto sighed, "We need a pump system so we can keep it full, I can't have little ones going to the stream to wash all the time. Besides, a lovely long bath with the solar heating means I can smell good for you, like you smell good for me."

"Oh?" Jack drawled, "I smell good for you?"

Ianto giggled softly.

"Raise your hips," he commands in a husky voice. "I want to place a pillow under you."

Ianto lifted his hips, and he slid a pillow underneath him.

"Relax, baby," he said, kissing the inside of his thigh. "You are very tense."

"Well, that's because it's a little hard to relax with you down there."

Jack chuckled softly, and then his warm tongue slid up from the base of Ianto's cock to the hood of his nob. Ianto nearly jumped out of his skin.

Ianto gasped and then started to quiver.

The tip of his warm tongue slid up to the slit. His touch was light and gentle as he continued to glide and wave up and down over the throbbing flesh.

Ianto moaned out loud when Jack slid his tongue around the hood before flicking the erect throbbing nob.

The muscles in Ianto's thighs began to tremble, and he attempted to close his legs.

Jack's arms and hands tightened around Ianto's legs, but he is careful to avoid the tender flesh on the inner thighs.

Another moan escaped Ianto's lips, and he began to pant.

Jack increased the speed and pressure of the sweet assault on Ianto's body.

Ianto's pulse quickened and a quivering ball of tension began to build in the pit of his belly.

"Wait. Please, stop," Ianto cried out, pushing his head away from his trembling body. "I can't take it anymore. It's too intense."

Ianto's thighs shook and his body stiffened as he arched his back and moaned. Jack slid two fingers inside his body, pumping them back and forth.

Ianto felt a spasm deep inside.

Jack took the throbbing nob between his teeth and sucked.

Ianto's body jolted forward, bucking his hips upward and off the pillow.

"Oh, please. Cariad, please. Don't stop. Oh my. Ohh. Ohhhh," Ianto cried out as his body shuddered. "Please, ohh Goddess. Yes."

Jack pressed his hips back onto the pillow.

He continued to suckle on the exploding flesh.

Ianto's body trembled in the thralls of an orgasm. He felt as if every inch of his body is melting into the mattress.

"Uncle?" a little voice whimpered in the doorway and Jack swore softly as he clambered out if the blankets to look at the tearstained face.

"Come on Harry" Jack crooned, "Is Del there too?"

A little hand snaked around her brother's body to peer at him hopefully.

"Come on babies" Jack crooned, sliding to the side as Ianto quickly pulled pants on under the covers.

They cuddled in as Jack stifled a groan of need.

Cock-blocked.

Wouldn't be the last time he supposed.

Still.

Those little snuffles were so sweet.


	8. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [   
>  ](https://postimg.org/image/fgu7na1db/) [](https://postimage.org/)

Ianto nervously checked once more, listening to the children as they giggled and ran across the landing upstairs to the bathroom.

They were only babies, too young to know Christmas had come and gone. Out here time was meaningless anyway. Right? No harm in a late Christmas.

"Harry? Del? Are you up?" Ianto called softly, watching Jack shuffle to the edge of the chair and wave Gray in from the other room. Gray was cuddling Blu possessively and watched with interest as Ianto ran his hands nervously over his coat, calling again softly.

Soon two little faces were appearing through the stair railings as they called out that they were coming and Ianto smiled as he watched them come down the stairs, Harry carefully helping the wee toddler.

"Now, remember I said last night that there would be a visitor after bedtime?" Ianto asked and two little heads bobbed obediently as they looked adoringly at their Taddy.

"Look" Ianto pointed and two little heads swung to look into the main room where a Christmas Tree twinkled thanks to Gray's early morning arrival and the gifts under the tree seemed to wink at them.

Little feet thumped a tattoo as they ran for the tree, Harry's face one of open incredulity as little Del simply reached for a lolly hanging from the tree and hummed happily as she shoved it into her mouth, thread and all.

Jack laughed as he slid to the floor and carefully extracted it, showing her how to pull the string off and she grinned happily, then opened her mouth obediently for her Dada to pop it back in.

The children had adjusted quickly to their new family, just as Jack had assured Ianto they would.

Children are so resilient.

Soon Ianto was on the floor, his immaculate clothing forgotten as he cuddled his new son and crooned, helping him rip paper off a box to show a hat the same as Dada's nestled within.

"Oh!" Ianto exclaimed, "A cowboy with a real cowboy hat now!"

Harry swaggered about the room with the hat pushed back jauntily, like he had seen Jack do as Ianto clapped happily. Blu made an angry noise and Ianto immediately rose to snatch the baby and apologise as he opened the coat and shirt, letting his baby latch on and feed.

Gray had grown still, watching the most intimate thing a dam and child would ever share, his face solemn as he blinked and Jack canted his head.

"Gray? The wee school teacher not working out?" Jack asked and he shrugged.

"I've made an advance and now wait for an answer" he replied and Ianto looked furtively at his husband, then back to the baby, letting Jack know that a certain school teacher had already been to visit and there was definitely an answer pending.

Jack sat back and looked at his beloved as he considered how bloody clever he was for someone who acted so shy and innocent. Ianto looked up as if hearing the thought and winked, making Jack snort with mirth.

"Dada?" a little voice asked, "Me potty?"

Jack rose and scooped Del up, carrying her to the toilet and Gray slid into the vacated seat, closer to Ianto who knew what he was doing an adjusted himself so Gray could see his nephew's little mouth moving as he suckled, his little eyes shut with concentration.

"He is almost weaned" Ianto whispered, "He still likes me too though, as much as I am looking forward to not being too tired and drained …literally …I shall miss being important."

"Ianto, I do not see you ever not being important to this family" Gray smiled lovingly as he reached out to stroke a little cheek, "Look what you give. This gift has been the greatest of all. For our little prince alone, you shall always be special here."

"Thank you brother" Jack said from the doorway, his surprise at the intimate scene giving way to delight as he realised there was nothing sexual in his brother's affections.

"I shall pursue that woman" Gray said as he settled with an exited little boy still in the hat clambering over him, "This is what I want. Need. This. A family of my own."

Ianto smiled as his baby popped off the breast and Jack eagerly reached for him, placing him on his shoulder and humming softly as he waltzed gently around the room patting the strong wee back of his offspring. Finally a wee burp and Jack laughed as he settled his son in the little shaped pillow that made a handy seat for the bub.

Del crawled over to coo at her new bother and Blu grinned back, babbling happily with her as Harry rushed to get the little blanket he was sure Blu needed constantly. It was sweet, even if Blu pushed it off when he got hot as the little boy always kissed the tiny head of the baby as he tucked the blanket around him lovingly and would stand back with his hands on his hips like a job was well done.

Del rang her little bell and Ianto rose to check the dinner, the smell of roast beast filling the house and mouths with desire.

The meal was almost ready and their stomachs already were.

They settled at the table Jack had made, Ianto taking a moment to lovingly stroke the wood of what had been the sod house door and then place the hot protector down before heading back to get the Beast for carving. Jack had shot the beast at the watering hole the day before and had been as surprised as Ianto with the offering from the Gods for the dinner table today.

"YUM!" Harry cried with glee, his hands clutching his cutlery as he knelt on his chair, watching Jack carve with wide eyes.

Jack saw the look and carefully plopped the first slice onto Harry' plate, much to the child's delight as Ianto informed him that it was good luck to get the first bit. Then Harry glanced at Blu and Ianto had to assure him that Blu was too little for meat and would get some gravy and mashed tatty that he might like to feed him later.

Harry's look of delight made the room glow as he told everyone that he was always ready to help his brother. It was his job as the biggie. Jack smiled as he told Harry it had been his job to feed Gray when they were little and it was indeed an important job.

Ianto smiled as he took a moment to lean in and kiss Jack, not caring for decorum in his own home.

"Thank you Cariad" he whispered as he rubbed his nose against Jack's in a cat kiss, "You are my protector, provider and always my heart beat."

"Only for you" Jack smiled back, the meal forgotten as he lovingly stroked Ianto's cheek.

They were blessed.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry cried happily, "We won! We all live! Everybody lives today!"

Everyone laughed as they agreed.

Life was indeed the winner.

.

.

.

Merry Christmas PCJanto.


	9. the real gift comes last

Jack followed the long mahogany staircase down, gliding his hand along the banister. As a kid, he'd loved sliding down the very same banister and had done it more than once. Unfortunately, he also left deep grooves with his belt buckle.

His mother had been furious, and she'd grounded him for two weeks. Two miserable agonizing weeks. He'd held up, and she tried to buff out most of the damage. As his nail caught on one old scar in the wood, he had to smile. She might have tried to buff away his hard edges, and soften his image in order to remake him the way she believed best, she couldn't erase the changes he'd wrought himself.

The changes Ianto had so gently an easily gleaned as you would blood from a stone.

He still hadn't told Ianto that this was their childhood house, before the family died and Gray had moved into town. Selling the homestead on the parcel of land was the only way they could afford Gray's education, his betterment and now Jack had reclaimed a part of himself he had thought lost.

Or had Ianto done that too?

The tree was rather sweet, it had bits of tinsel and lights and shiny little crystals all over it. It also had odd-shaped ornaments. Kneeling down, he studied them, tilting his head left and right then very gently reaching out to one. It was an ornament made out of photographs.

Jack looked at the ornaments nestled in amongst the baubles and lights. There were photographs of the Saxons, of his lost siblings, even a picture of his mum and dad.

Every photograph had been cut into a small circle as though highlighting a specific person in the photographs at all been sort of stapled together in hexagonal patterns creating ornaments. They were sweet, and he knew everyone represented.

Ianto must have spent ages gathering these photographs, making copies and then crating these wonderful keepsakes. His lovely mate.

Jack quickly disengaged the power source for the lights and took a moment to say prayers for his lost loves, thanking them for giving him Ianto. As a storm rolled in Jack was reminded that his love was afraid of the thunder and Jack took the stairs two at the time, entering the bedroom to find his beloved already in bed and laying in sweet repose.

"Ianto" he whispered as he slipped between the blankets and reached for him, pulling him into his arms so he might feel his arousal.

Ianto's fingers tightened around his shoulder and desire pulsated between them, becoming almost tangible. Ianto's breath hitched when Jack looped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer to him.

Those small yet pronounced breasts pressed against him as Jack cupped his chin and brought his lips over Ianto's.

The sensation was explosive.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and he drowned out everything around them, slanting his mouth over Jack's, devouring the sweetness of his lips.

Jack thrust his tongue into Ianto's warm mouth and he flicked his lightly against Jack's, shyly at first then with bolder strokes. Jack growled low in his throat, his hand cupping the lush curve of Ianto's rear and bringing him firmly against him. Straining in the snug trousers Jack's swollen shaft ground against Ianto begging for release.

With each tantalizing caress, Ianto grew more daring, straining against him and running his fingers through his hair. Ianto's low, throaty moans drove him wild until the need to be inside Ianto consumed him.

He tugged at the hem of Ianto's gown and he tore his lips away from Jack's, breathing heavily. Jack slowly moved his lips over Ianto's cheek and down his neck, nipping at the tender flesh there.

Ianto shivered, his fingers clutching at him. He passed his tongue over the smooth skin, tasting the essence of him, the sweetness of pure Ianto.

"Jack…" he gasped into his ear.

The sound of his name coming from Ianto, breathless and filled with passion, his desire erupted into a need so great, he couldn't stand it. He jerked up the gown and slid his hand over Ianto's bare thighs. He instantly pushed away from him.

"The baby, is he asleep?" Ianto hissed, his modesty still making him too shy when Blu might hear their coupling. Jack took the interruption as time to remove his clothing with a hurried growl before reaching for Ianto once more.

"Yes," he finally rasped then hauled Ianto up to his hard chest. His lips came down on Ianto's, hot and heavy, and he surrendered to the desires of his body.

They pulled away only long enough for him to remove Ianto's gown. For a brief moment, Jack stared down at him in the moonlight before he reached out and cupped one of his breasts. Ianto sucked in a gasp of intense pleasure, his nipple stabbing against his palm.

"So beautiful," Jack murmured as he moulded his hand around the plump flesh. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive bud then brought his lips over to the other breast and pulled the straining nipple into his warm mouth to suckle.

Pleasure like Ianto had never known coursed through him. A deep moan wrenched from him as his head fell back against the soft pillows, eyes closed. He brought a hand up to Jack's head and ran his fingers through his thick hair. Ianto's other hand clenched around his broad shoulders, holding him as his legs trembled fiercely beneath him.

He continued his tortuous tease, flicking his tongue over the small, sensitive flesh then sucking strongly.

"Jack," he gasped. "Please Cariad."

He didn't know what he was pleading for, but only that Jack could quiet the storm of desire raging inside him.

Jack's arms tightened around Ianto's waist as he trailed his lips up the breast and to the base of his neck. He lingered there for a moment before he brought his lips back over Ianto's.

Ianto kissed him as if it were their first time, taking in the heady taste of him. Jack's shaft strained against his belly, hot and heavy and pulsing with life. Ianto reached down and wrapped his fingers around his rigid shaft.

Jack shuddered violently.

Ianto squeezed and caressed his hard length until he suddenly jerked away.

"I need to be inside you, love," he said thickly.

"Yes," Ianto agreed softly. He needed it too. He needed his possession as much as he needed his next breath.

A moan wrenched deep from Ianto's throat when Jack slipped a blunt finger into his tight, wet hole. Jack slid it out of him slowly then thrust into him again. Ianto gasped, his body tightening around his stroking finger, his rising hips seeking out more of the delightfully intense sensation.

Ianto's moans echoed around them in the dim light as he brought him to fevered heights. With a harsh groan, he widened his legs and moved over him. Bracing himself on one arm, he reached down between their bodies with the other and began guiding himself into Ianto, pushing through the tight channel. His breathing was harsh and laboured as he continued his slow thrust, stretching him.

Ianto cried out as a moment of intense pain sliced through him, piercing her haze of pleasure. His body trembled and tightened around him and he groaned deeply. Leaning down, he kissed Ianto again, reigniting the gut-wrenching desire that tugged within them both. With Jack's soft kisses, caresses, and whispered words of affection, Ianto's body softened around and adjusted to his deep penetration.

He began pushing into him, slowly at first, but as the intense pleasure engulfed them, he lifted Ianto's hips and began driving into him. Their bodies melded together as he continued his heavy thrusts, his harsh groans mingling with Ianto's soft gasps. With every stroke, he brought Ianto to new, unimaginable heights, his deep thrusts building a tension in Ianto's belly that grew unbearably tight.

Jack grunted as Ianto clawed his muscular back and bit his shoulder, needing to release the intense desire surging inside of him.

With one strong, deep thrust, Ianto arched his back and came apart with a muted scream, his body trembling uncontrollably.

Jack fell over him and let out a low, harsh groan as the heat of his release filled Ianto.

Panting, they lay on the soft bed unmoving, still joined together—by body and heart. The storm had passed—both inside and outside the house—and the rhythmic sound of the lingering rain filled the now still air.

Ianto stroked Jack's back as he burrowed his face in the crook of Ianto's neck, pressing his lips softly against the base of his throat.

Holding him close, Ianto finally understood that he would always belong to Jack.

And now all this belonged to him.

.

.

.

.

End of part 4


End file.
